


Sam's Worries

by luthor_pendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, M/M, One-Shot, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthor_pendragon/pseuds/luthor_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is worried over things, much like his brother. Gabriel helps him, a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Worries

“Hey, I’m going grocery shopping, you need anything?” Sam stood in the doorway to the motel room, car keys clinking in his hand.

Dean looked up from his channel surfing. Really he was just passing the time until _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ came on. “Ah, you know me, something I can throw in the toaster oven, and pie. Don’t forget the pie.”

“Yeah, yeah, you and your pie.” He scoffed, half smiling in disbelief. “Dean, why don’t you ever eat real food? You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack if you keep this up. Or a stroke.”

“Beats being torn apart by some monster I’m supposed to be ganking.” He turns off the TV and gets up, getting a beer from the fridge. There are only three left. “Hey, you mind picking up some while you’re out,” he gently shakes the bottle at Sam.

“Yeah, sure. But I’m serious Dean.”

“So am I. Listen, Sammy, I’ve been to Hell. I know what it’s like to be ripped to shreds.” He sat back down on his bed. “Let me tell you, dying from something as human as a heart attack or a stroke sounds like frickin’ Christmas, so let me enjoy my pie while I can.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Sam turned to leave just as a _flip-flap_ signaled the arrival of Castiel.

“Hello, Sam,” his voice rumbled. He turned to the green-eyed man and a nearly invisible smile lit up his face. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas, could you try to talk some sense into him, please? Apparently dying of natural causes too early isn’t a good enough reason for him to take care of himself,” Sam huffed.

Dean just winked and gave the angel his snarkiest smile. Cas looked up at Sam. “You don’t have to worry about Dean. If there was anything medically wrong with him, I’d know it, and I’d fix it.” Sam threw a classic bitchface down at his older brother, who just bounced his eyebrows up and down cockily.

Throwing up his hands in frustration, he stormed out the door. Dean laughed in response and waved his angel over. Castiel went and wrapped himself around his hunter happily.

The younger Winchester slammed the door to the car and drove off. He blared the radio as he headed down the highway back into town. All of a sudden the radio station switched. “ _Ah sugar, ah honey honey, you are my candy girl, and you’ve got me wantin’ youuuu.”_ Sam looked at the radio in confusion before switching it off.

“Aw, now come on, Sammy. That’s my favorite song.”

“Holy shit!” Sam swerved violently and then corrected, panting heavily. “Gabriel, what the hell?” Luckily, there weren’t any cars coming down the opposite lane.

The archangel popped the sucker out of his mouth and chuckled. “Sorry, Sambo. Couldn’t resist.” He sidled over and snuggled against the human.

Sam sighed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?”

“Me? You’re the one with the puppy dog eyes.”

The human smiled and shook his head. “Shut up.”

Gabriel chuckled again. “So where’s Dean-o?”

Sam shrugged. “Back at the motel. No doubt having a bout and a beer with Cas. He showed up just as I was leaving.”

The angel rubbed his human’s thigh. “Mmm, not a bad idea.”

Sam went into a graveled turnout and parked before turning to his boyfriend. “Not a bad idea? Gabe, I’m on a frickin’ grocery run. You wanna have sex now?”

Gabriel sat up. “Why not? It’s not like the back seat hasn’t been used for it before.”

“Dean will wonder why I’ve been gone so long. Do you want him to find out about us?”

“Why not?” he repeated. “I’ve got no problem with it.”

Sam sighed. “Gabe,” he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m ready yet. I mean, Dean still thinks you’re dead. And, as far as I know, Cas does, too.”

Gabriel clicked his tongue. “Yeah, forgot about Cassie not being in on that little tidbit.” He put the lollipop back in his mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully.

Sam watched him, appalled. “You, too.”

Gabe looked up at him, eyebrow cocked. “Me, too, what, Samsquatch?”

Sam just leaned on the armrest and stared out the window. “Nothing.”

The archangel looked concerned. He poofed the sucker out of existence and started kissing Sam’s cheek. “Tell me,” he worked his way down the man’s jawline, “please,” he gave a soft suck to his neck.

Sam tried so hard to resist but his neck was too sensitive. And when Gabe started twirling the younger Winchester’s hair in his fingers? Well, that was it. “Fine.” He turned. “Angels don’t need to eat, right?”

Gabriel nodded. “That’s right. Why do you ask?”

“Then why are you always munching on some kind of candy or sweet or something? Don’t you ever eat healthy foods?”

The angel smiled. “Sammy, just because we don’t _have_ to eat doesn’t mean we don’t like to. As you’ve obviously noticed, I’ve got an outrageous sweet tooth.”

“That’s why I’m worried. Not only for you, but for Dean, too. The only time I’ve ever seen Cas eat was when Famine was around.”

Gabriel nodded. “Ah, yeah, those pesky Horsemen. I’ve pulled one over on Death a few times.”

“Tell me about it,” Sam scoffed. He wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled him close. “I just don’t want you guys getting sick or your teeth rotting or something.” He pressed his lips to Gabriel’s temple and just held him.

‘Sam.” Gabe was serious now. “If there was anything wrong with any of us; you, me, Dean, or Cas, it would easily be remedied. Even if my little brother doesn’t have the juice, you know that all you have to do is send a private prayer to me and you know I’ll do whatever I can to help.” His hands ran softly over Sam’s chest as he pulled his head back to gently stare into the soft, hazel eyes of his human.

“I know, Gabe. I know.” Sam hunched down and kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Lips pressed against skin, forcing little gasps to escape. Normally Sam was rough and dominant when it came to working the bases, but Gabriel was always able to hold him steady and calm. Sam attributed that to the sheer physical strength of the archangel. The golden-eyed man never let him get away with being too forceful.

“Dean’ll start wondering where all those miracle escapes are coming from, though. He’s got good reason to be paranoid, you know.”

Gabriel pulled Sam against him again, laying down in the front seat. “True, but you know I don’t mind they find out that I’m still alive. As long as Lucifer doesn’t find out, I’m pretty much safe.”

Sam ran his large hand down the angel’s torso. “You don’t need to worry about Lucifer, Gabe.” The look on his face betrayed the horror his memory held of the time he spent down in the Cage with the other Archangels. “Michael, either,” he whispered as he lay down on the smaller man’s chest.

The mood was killed. Gabe could see it. See the pain of the poor human God and Destiny had fated to have as the vessel of the worst angel of them all. He knew his brother wasn’t evil. Not really. Just proud, and full of spite, and anger, at what their father had done to him. At the world had done to him as handed down by God. It wasn’t fair. Gabriel knew it. Michael knew it, too. But Michael had wanted to please God too much, and that was why he couldn’t fathom the notion of thinking for oneself.

“Hey,” whispered the angel into the human’s ear. His fingers gently played with the long locks. It wasn’t right that such a large man, physically, could look so small. Gabriel did what he could to wrap his intangible wings around the man, holding him as one would a child. “I’m not worried about me. I’m sorry that I ever was. But you, and Dean, and Cas taught me that I can make my own choices, besides hiding like the coward that I am.”

“You’re not a coward, Gabriel.”

“I’m nowhere near as brave as you. Even when I stood up to Lucifer, the one he stabbed, when he thought he got me, was a fake. I was really already long-gone. Even before you and Dean got Kali out of there.” He hugged Sam around the shoulders. “Thanks for doing that, by the way.”

“No problem. Thanks for going along with the plan, at least a little bit. I just wish we could have rescued everyone.”

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, I took a trip to Asgard after all that. It’s a mess up there without Odin, but I think Frigga will have things figured out soon. I mean technically, Thor is king now. Who better to help him rule than his own mother?”

Sam looked up into the angel’s face. “I guess you’re right.” He still looked sad.

“Sam, I wish I knew what I could do to help you.” His playful fingers ran up and down the man’s spine, feeling the ridges and the edges of muscles.

“Can you take my memories away?” The voice was muffled by the angel’s chest, but it sounded hollow, empty.

Gabriel sighed. “I could, but it would do far more damage than leaving them in place.” He petted the man’s hair, fingers continuing to trail through the long locks. “I may be powerful, Sammy, but even I’m not as powerful as Death. And even then, all Death could do was to put up a wall. You know why it came back down.”

Sam sighed against his boyfriend’s chest, making the man’s shirt billow out a little. “I know.” The hazel eyes looked up and out the windshield. A storm was rolling in. He’d need to get going soon, if Dean wasn’t going to be suspicious, which he nearly always was anyway.

Sitting up, his hands found the steering wheel again, but it was a minute or two before his eyes found the road. Turning the ignition, he tried to swallow down the memories of Lucifer, and get on with his day.

Who was to say it was bad? He was free from the Cage. He, Dean, Cas, _and_ Gabriel were alive and healthy. And relatively safe, for now. He should be smiling. Yeah. That’s it. Smile.

Taking Gabriel’s hand, Sam continued the drive to the grocery store.

Upon his return to the motel, Sam knocked on the door to give the other two men a head’s up to his presence, not wanting to walk in on anything else he didn’t want burned into his memory.

To his relief, Dean called out immediately. “Come on in, Sammy, we’re good.”

Sam opened the door to find Cas settled comfortably against Dean’s torso, the man’s arm around his shoulders. He looked so human with his shoes, trenchcoat, suit jacket and tie off, sitting in the chair as they were.

After putting the groceries away, Sam sat up against the headboard on his own bed, sending an image of himself and Gabe in the same position in a prayer up to the Archangel.

_Do you want me to come down?_ asked Gabriel.

Sam sighed heavily, weighing the pros and cons. _Yes,_ he replied, after a moment.

A _flip-flap_ and the younger Winchester smiled, wrapping an arm around the short man using his chest as a pillow. Over in the other bed, Dean sat up, mouth agape, while Cas busted up laughing, which was almost as shocking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it was a bad ending, but it's 11 pm and I'm half-asleep and I have work in the morning. Chuck was right. Endings are hard.


End file.
